


The Webs We Weave

by tiaraless



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cruel Intentions AU, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiaraless/pseuds/tiaraless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer in New York descends into chaos when the Targaryen siblings compete for control of their fathers company and in turn, Sansa Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Webs We Weave

August, 2015

 

A sirens wail grows louder amongst the sheer panic of a crowd gathered amongst the gardens, appearing to be circling something. The ambulance from which the noise arose seemed to be getting louder and closer as each second ticked by, but Sansa Stark could hear nothing over the eratic thump of her heart.

 

The world comes in and out of focus as Sansa tries to compose herself. She tries to remember the plan. Why this wasn’t as bad as it seemed. But her body begins to sway under the weight of it all. 

 

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

 

She had had a plan. And she was careful in all her steps to ensure the pieces fell into place. But truely, how had she not seen this coming? How could she miss how volatile and unhinged her opponent truly was? 

 

She needs to run, she knows, to distance herself from the crime scene, but still Sansa stands idle on the steps of a cafe across the street. She can't look away. Though she wants him gone, she also wants him to be okay. 

 

The ambulance reaches the park and halts at the entrance to allow three EMT's jump out from the back and roll out a stretcher. It feels like an eternity before they return with the stretcher and what makes Sansa sick to her stomach, a body covered in a sheet.

 

Her eyes shut, heart clenching further in itself. 

 

W _hat have you done?_

 

Suddenly, a thick hand grabs her arm and forces life into her. Jon Targaryen stands with his hand around her arm, grey eyes colder than she's ever seen. 

 

"What have you done?" He utters in despair, echoing her own maddening thoughts while his fingers dig hard into her skin. 

 

She tries to remember the aloof and mysterious girl she had been months ago. Tries to remember the reason she came to Kings Landing in the first place. With how fast her heart is beating and how much the image of his bleeding body plagues her, Sansa honestly doesn't know how she manages to steadily and coldly bite out, "Nothing he didn't deserve."

 

Jon stills at her reply, obviously still holding out hope somewhere beneath his cool exterior that Sansa was the girl he thought she was. The girl he had foolishly fallen in love with. Not this cruel, unflinching person that stands before him. She uses his hesitation to run.

 

He doesn't make any move to chase her, only calling out at her retreating backside. 

 

No matter how fast she runs or how far away she gets from the city, his heartbroken voice rings in her ears.

 

_“Fire and blood."_

 

The words of his family. Both a chilling reminder as to how his ancestors built this country and a warning of what would come to anyone who crossed them.

 

It would only be fitting if she died by fire, as Aegon had by her ice. 

 


End file.
